<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when will i see you? by getoutmybubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568231">when will i see you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoutmybubble/pseuds/getoutmybubble'>getoutmybubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Droid Co-Parenting, Droid Co-Parents, Druk is actually baby, F/M, Longfic maybe(?), Oneshot for now(?), Pining, Zutara, Zutara Sci Fi AU, Zutara but make it Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoutmybubble/pseuds/getoutmybubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara witnesses the fate of the galaxy as it unfolds before her very eyes. Sent with her brother on an undercover mission to Caldera, the last thing she plans to do is fall in love, least of all with the enemy.</p><p>Yet that's exactly what she does... And she can't even tell him how she feels about him. Spirits, preserve her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when will i see you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on my latest single called "Blackhole" - you can listen to it via <a href="https://youtu.be/AxoW6sWV3sI">youtube</a> or <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/38H32ei07jSu6Az7VM74G7?si=Y3CgxGG6TcKcrBLyij-p-g">spotify</a>!! it may help provide some context to the fic itself :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zuko, <em> where </em> do you think you’re going?” she demands, grabbing hold of his arm. Her brows crease worriedly, and she whirls him around to face her.</p><p>He refuses to meet her gaze, and a brief wave of worry washes over her. “I have to go, Katara.” He moves to pull away from her but can’t escape her tight grip. “Katara…” his voice turns pleading, and his molten eyes soften, just a bit. “I’m just… I’m not feeling well right now, okay?”</p><p>Letting him go in annoyance, she huffs and folds her arms over her chest, wrinkling her flightsuit. “You and I both know that this isn’t just… a bad case of vertigo, Zuko. I heard what the Admiral said, and I won’t let you go. You don’t know what’s going to happen out there.”</p><p>“Katara,” he says, voice getting caught in his throat. “This is war. You know as well as anyone what that means.” He takes off quickly, and she’s only a half step behind him. He walks with a certain desperation that she recognizes in him all too well. “I can’t deny a direct order from the Admiral, much less my own father.” Threading his fingers through dark, tangled locks, he can’t hide his worried expression from her. She knows him too well.</p><p>“When will I see you, Zuko?” she finally asks. Fear edges into her tone against her most stubborn reservations, and she almost hates herself for it. “You can’t keep trying to hide this from me. I know you like the back of my hand.”</p><p>He takes one look at her out of the corner of his eye before storming away, boots hitting harshly against the metal paneling beneath them. “I can, and I will. It’s my duty.”</p><p>Gritting her teeth together in annoyance, Katara swings a fist out, slamming it hard against the wall beside her. A new cadet, arms laden with supply packs, shoots her a nervous look, ducking under her stretched arm. Katara doesn’t even attempt to look remorseful about the action. Instead, she spins on her heel, marching down the hall in the opposite direction.</p><p>She clenches her fists at her sides. Why does Zuko always insist on hiding things from her, as though she isn’t in this fight the same way he is? But no. They aren’t in this fight the same way. She’s just a soldier. A healer, when she needs to be, maybe, but a soldier first and foremost. Zuko, though… Zuko’s one of the best marksmen in their fleet, manning the main laser cannon of his ship when he’s not barking out orders. But not only is he the fleet’s most prized gunner and an accomplished commander, he’s also Prince of Caldera, recognized as royalty throughout the entire system, and a <em> firebender</em>.</p><p>His lineage, talent, rank, and responsibility all amount to a high level of security clearance, resulting in information that Katara often isn’t privy to.</p><p>It drives her insane.</p><p>But this time… She heard what Admiral Zhao mentioned aside to one of his generals. He’s sending Zuko out on a suicide mission, at the approval and urging of Zuko’s father. Her stomach turns within her as she thinks about Zuko being in harm’s way.</p><p>She may be “just” a soldier, but she’s a damn good one. She considers what it would take to smuggle herself onto Zuko’s ship before it takes off into hyperspace. He’s never going to find the Avatar out there in the wide expanse of space without her. No way.</p><p>The corridors are alive with activity, new recruits and seasoned soldiers alike weaving past each other, preparing for various upcoming departures. Katara knows at least two other commands that are leaving today, ready to sacrifice their lives for the sake of Caldera and the greater system surrounding it. She wrinkles her nose at their unquestioning loyalty before quickly crushing the treasonous sentiment. She can’t be thinking such thoughts while she’s undercover.</p><p>She may be “just” a colony brat, but she’s a damn proud one. Despite her service to Caldera, she keeps her hidden loyalties close to her heart, careful to make sure none of her true motivations slip. It was never her intention to fall in love with the disinherited prince of the enemy, but she’s never really been known for her luck or sensibility. </p><p>Cursing her conflicting loyalties, she argues within her mind. She can justify defecting with Zuko as an act of rebellion in the name of both the colonies and other regions oppressed by Caldera. Can’t she? Zuko’s being sent off to find the Avatar, to scour the galaxy, even as far as the outer rim. She can assist him in his search, and they’ll be together, whether they find the Avatar or not.</p><p>She may be “just” an eighteen year old, but she’s not damn incompetent. She knows that the Avatar hasn’t been seen for the past hundred years, and she knows that Fire Lord Ozai of Caldera is on the hunt to find the ancient master in order to defeat him and instate Caldera as the ultimate power, not only in its immediate system, but in the whole galaxy. He’s hired countless bounty hunters and mercenaries to do his bidding, and now he’s sending out his own son, his discarded heir. What the Fire Lord will do if the Avatar is ever found… Well… Just the thought alone terrifies her.</p><p>“Sokka,” she calls, catching sight of her brother at the end of the hall.</p><p>He looks a sight, black grease streaked across his face and his blue eyes wide. His uniform is rumpled and discolored from all his time spent under the bellies of those fighter ships he works on. “Katara.” Pocketing a few coils of wire, he takes in her worried expression, jerking her out of the hallway and into a darkened supply closet. “What’s the matter?” he asks in hushed tones, almost knocking over an inactive droid with a misplaced elbow.</p><p>Katara waves some dust away from her face, desperately holding back a sneeze. She angles herself away from the artificially intelligent droid shells, hoping to breathe in less of the irritating particles. “Sokka - Ozai is planning on sending Zuko out to find the Avatar,” she whispers at him, sounding far less panicked than she probably should be.</p><p>That nearly causes Sokka to knock over another droid. “What?” he asks. “The Avatar hasn’t been seen for a hundred years. He’s sending him out to his death.” His hands shoot out to steady a wobbling droid, gasping when the thing bursts to life, mechanical limbs jolting to life and a pair of seemingly unseeing eyes swiveling to look at them. “Spirits,” he gasps, “Dad and the others sent <em> us </em> out to our deaths in this Tui and La forsaken fleet.”</p><p>“We’re here for a reason, Sokka,” she shoots back before kneeling down to examine the whirring droid more closely. “Hello there,” she greets.</p><p>The little droid rolls to life, its flashing eyes tracking her every movement. It’s not very tall, and she pats its little round head affectionately. Its arms reach out, grasping at nothing, and the circular ball that makes up its body rocks back and forth, seemingly happy at her attention. It trills happily at her, and Katara’s eyes widen.</p><p>Letting out a low whistle, Sokka states, “Damn… I’ve never seen a droid so receptive before. You’re a smart little thing, aren’t you?” He reaches down to pet the droid on its head as well, laughing softly so as not to draw any unwanted attention to themselves, still in the supply closet. “How did you find out?” he questions, serious eyes snapping back to look at her.</p><p>“I was looking for Zuko,” she replies in a rush. “I happened to stumble across Admiral Zhao discussing it on his way to the control center - Apparently it’s a direct order from the Fire Lord himself; Zhao is just executing it.” A tangled curl slips from where it’s held in place behind her ear, and she pushes it away.</p><p>The droid nuzzles her hand, capturing her attention once again.</p><p>“What a cute little thing,” she laughs, shocked when the droid seems to understand her, tucking itself beneath her arm.</p><p>“I think it likes you, Katara,” her brother manages to reply. For being one of the fleet’s best engineers, Sokka’s a bit skittish around droids for some reason. They make him nervous. Koi isn’t exactly known for its astounding feats in engineering, and droids are basically nonexistent there. “What’re you going to do about it?” he questions, reverting back to her previous statement.</p><p>Focusing on the feel of cool metal against her soft skin, Katara showers the little droid with affection, a decidedly welcome distraction from her upcoming decision. “I honestly have no clue, Sokka - You’re needed here on the destroyer so it’s not like we can just defect now. You have responsibilities to fulfill.”</p><p>“But you don’t,” Sokka fills in her unspoken words for her. “You’re planning on stowing away, aren’t you?”</p><p>“That or I’m taking a ship myself,” she nods. “What do you think about that, little one?” she asks, cooing at the surprisingly intelligent droid. “You wanna come with me?”</p><p>With a sigh, Sokka wipes a bead of sweat from his brow, unintentionally worsening the smear of grease along his forehead. “I guess you’ll have no other choice. I doubt you’ll be able to slip on board without Zuko noticing, and he’ll throw a fit if he catches you.”</p><p>Thoughtfully, Katara considers this before agreeing. “I’ll have to defect and hijack a ship later, after Zuko’s departure.” She stands abruptly, patting some of the dust from her bright orange flightsuit. “And I’ll be taking <em> you </em> with me, little one. I’ll need some company,” she smiles down at the droid. It whirrs back at her in delight.</p><p>“Here,” Sokka says, pressing an odd, circular shaped device into the palm of her hand. “This is a tracking device that’ll send all the data on Zuko’s ship straight to whatever nav system you end up getting your hands on. Take it apart before you use it - The disc is the tracker itself, and the long flat piece is what’s actually inserted into the nav system.” He then gives her another device, this one far lumpier than the first. “This is a cloaking device that’ll help you get offline <em> our </em> systems.”</p><p>She raises a brow, “I’ve never seen these before. Are they standard issue?”</p><p>A sly grin works its way onto her brother’s face. “Nope - Your genius of a brother invented them. Now you’d better get to the hangar - There’s a flight departure scheduled within the next,” he glances at the holowatch on his wrist, “ten minutes.” He kisses the top of her curly head quickly before the droid gives a little squeal of indignance at being excluded. He looks a little startled before giving it a reluctant headpat atop its metal dome. “You take care of my baby sister, now, you hear me?” he says, voice dangerously serious.</p><p>With that, Katara shoves the devices into her pocket and takes off down the hallway, pausing to give one last look back at her older brother. He gives her a small wave, features twisting into that signature goofy grin of his. Her heart twists fondly at the sight. This may very well be the last time she ever sees him again. If either of them are discovered by any of the Caldera troops… She shudders at the thought. The little droid rolls behind her, dodging wayward feet and the occasional misstep.</p><p>Arriving in the hangar, Katara takes in the different fighter ships being prepared for takeoff, lined up on the deck. The hangars are alive with a jittery sort of energy. Mechanics like her brother crawl beneath them, making last minute repairs and adjustments. Supply escorts arrive, carting in large crates of provisions and materials. Pilots are climbing into their positions at the cockpit while their crews stand below still, waiting to board. </p><p>Katara ducks past a group of nurses, fawning over a group of preening new recruits. She rolls her eyes before comforting herself with the fact that any distracted Caldera soldier is a win for the rest of the galaxy. Again, she shoves those technically treasonous thoughts from her mind, the devices Sokka gave her weighing in her pockets heavily.</p><p>Finally, she sees him, all the way at the end of the deck. He’s got an old clunker of a ship. Dear old dad couldn’t spare his only son one of the many luxurious cutters the Caldera fleet owns, she supposes. “Zuko!” she calls.</p><p>Instantly, his attention is on her, molten gaze flickering with unspoken emotion. “Katara.” His gaze is then drawn behind her. “Who’s your friend?”</p><p>Remembering the little droid behind her, Katara glances down at the identification numbers printed atop its head, “This is… DR-16,” she informs him, squinting to make sure she’s correct. “Drunx?” she attempts to pronounce. The droid bumps its head into one of her legs indignantly. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Droncesk?” she tries again. It squeals at her.</p><p>“Druk,” Zuko supplies, a curious look crossing his face at the little droid. “Its name is Druk.”</p><p>At that, the droid begins to spin around happily in tight circles around the bewildered prince.</p><p>“I guess you’re right,” Katara laughs, shoving her hands into pockets as casually as she can. “Druk it is, then.”</p><p>Directing his attention back to Katara, Zuko looks as though the words are caught in his throat. “Katara…” His face is collected, the light cracking of his voice the only indication of his true feelings. </p><p>Another figure steps up from behind, interrupting whatever Zuko was about to say, “Prince Zuko - Where did you come across this droid?” General Iroh Sozin of the Caldera fleet, Zuko’s uncle. He’s dressed in a sharp uniform that looks just a tad too small for him, golden buttons threatening to pop open against the strain from his well-fed belly. Often, he’s the only one to address Zuko using his formal title; to most of the other soldiers, Zuko is one of them, a commander, if one chooses to be technical about it. Katara knows he doesn’t really mind the lack of title most of the time, content with being just another commander in the fleet.</p><p>“I didn’t come across it,” Zuko replies shortly. “Katara did.”</p><p>“I found it in an old supply closet,” Katara admits, careful not to give away anything too incriminating. “There were a bunch of old droids stored there, and this one powered on right away.”</p><p>The general has a curious look in his eyes as he considers Katara’s words. “That droid was a gift from long ago.” He watches as the little round droid rocks happily in place around Zuko. “It was for Prince Zuko from Fire Lady Ursa.”</p><p>The color drains from Zuko’s face. “I thought it looked familiar. Why’d it get locked up in an old storage closet?” Cautiously, he sinks to his knees, wrinkling his deep red uniform. He reaches out an uncertain hand, greeting the droid. </p><p>Druk eagerly bumps its head up beneath Zuko’s outstretched palm, nuzzling him affectionately.</p><p>“Hey, buddy,” he mumbles, voice uncharacteristically soft.</p><p>Katara watches the scene unfold with a smile, and the general looks quite pleased at Zuko’s reception of the small droid. They’re unceremoniously pulled from the moment by a grumpy mechanic. Druk beeps in annoyance as Zuko stands.</p><p>“General Sozin,” the mechanic calls, bobbing his head to the older man. “Commander Sozin.” He bows to Zuko before directing a curt nod at Katara. “Starly.” He uses her surname, different from the one Sokka’s assumed as his for their mission. The surly mechanic would never know that the bright engineer who worked beside him was related to the fierce footsoldier with an unusual amount of healing knowledge. </p><p>For the past two years, their covers have never been blown, and they’ve both slowly worked their way up the ranks in the Caldera fleet, Katara proving herself in the heat of battle and Sokka dedicating his brilliant mind to developing new technology and working on ships. No one would ever suspect that either of the two colony brats were really from Koi, working undercover as a part of the Resistance. </p><p>“I’ve completed a routine check on your ship,” the mechanic grumbles reluctantly. “You’re scheduled for departure within the next three minutes.”</p><p>“Thank you, mechanic,” the old general cuts in before Zuko has the chance to respond.</p><p>The mechanic gives two brief bows before taking leave of the situation.</p><p>Zuko slams a fist against the rusting steel of his ship. “They had the <em> audacity </em> to give me this old rustbucket of a ship. I bet it can’t even withstand the jump to hyperspace. Look at it!” He nearly wrenches a metal panel away from the side of the ship when Druk bumps warningly into his leg. With a groan, he pulls away from the ship and presses a pair of fingers to his temples.</p><p>His crew eyes him warily before stepping up onto the gangway and into the ship.</p><p>“Prince Zuko,” the general says gently, unspoken caution coloring his voice. “The <em> White Lotus </em>is a fine ship upon which I’ve had many the adventure. Now, come. Our departure is imminent.”</p><p>“I <em> know </em> that, Uncle,” Zuko spits back impatiently, fists clenched at his sides. He breathes in sharply, turning his back on the general. “Please. Prepare the crew for liftoff.”</p><p>The general offers Katara a brief smile before heaving a deep sigh, honoring his nephew’s request. His heavy boots clod against the glinting metal of the gangway before he too disappears into the belly of the old clunker.</p><p>Then, in the small strip of the hangar dedicated to his ship, Katara and Zuko are left alone.</p><p>With Druk.</p><p>She can’t forget Druk.</p><p>The little droid seems so happy to be with Zuko, and she smiles at its enthusiasm. She’s never seen a droid so scarily similar to humans in its display of emotions before. It causes her heart to swell, just a little bit, to see the bitter edge to Zuko’s smile dissipate slightly at the sight of the whirring metal ball.</p><p>“Where will you go?” she questions him, fiddling with the edges of her flightsuit nervously. </p><p>The lines present on Zuko’s face harden as he shakes his head. “That’s classified information, Katara.”</p><p>She assumed he might say that. Good thing she has that little tracker safe in her pocket. It’d be a shame if it made its way onto the old clunker somehow… “Oh, so everything’s classified now, is it?” she snaps at him instead.</p><p>“Katara,” he grits out in protest.</p><p>Taking a careful look around them to make sure they’re not being listened in on, Katara is satisfied with the chaotic din occurring around them. “Don’t <em> Katara </em> me, Zuko. I know that you’re being sent off to find the Avatar.”</p><p>“So what if I am?” he shoots back at her coolly. He fiddles with the guns hanging from the holsters on his sides.</p><p>She ignores the pointed looks she’s being shot from the cockpit windshield of Zuko’s ship. She’ll let him go when she wants to, damn the departure schedule. “The Avatar hasn’t been seen in over a hundred years, Zuko,” she says, her heart sinking in her chest at his feigned nonchalance. It’s as though whatever fragile relationship they’ve been building together over the past few years has shattered in an instant. “Your father and Admiral Zhao - they’re sending you out on a suicide mission.”</p><p>“No,” he cuts in, setting his jaw at her defiantly. “I’m restoring my honor, Katara.”</p><p>Fighting back another retort, she curses the tears that are welling up in the pools of her deep blue eyes. Instead, she throws herself into his embrace, almost knocking him off-balance. “You better come back to me,” she whispers angrily.</p><p>Surprised at her burst of emotion, he hesitates before wrapping a pair of sturdy arms around her, warming her from the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. She grips the fabric of his uniform firmly between her fingers, resting her head against his chest and breathing in the deep smoky sandalwood of Zuko. He doesn’t respond to her furious demand, and they both know why.</p><p>He won’t return - to Caldera or her. On the very slim, slim chance that he finds the Avatar, he’ll be heralded by all as a galactic hero and restored heir of the Fire Lord, unfit for a common colony soldier like her. But if he doesn’t find the Avatar (which he won’t), he’ll be out there, searching for him anyways, knowing that he has no home until he succeeds.</p><p>A choking sob rises up within her. There’s a confusing collection of words storming within her, but her twisting heart won’t permit her to say any of them, content to just be there with Zuko.</p><p>Druk, who wedges itself between their legs, peers up at them through seemingly curious eyes. “I guess this little guy’s going with you,” Katara notes, rather reluctantly. With its silly antics and rather loud personality, the little droid’s already endeared itself to her, and even though it’ll be with its master if it leaves with Zuko, Katara finds herself loathing the thought of being alone when she eventually defects.</p><p>“Nah,” Zuko says shortly, pulling away from Katara to look down at the droid. “You watch out for Katara, okay, buddy?” he kneels down to give the droid a head pat, gazing into its flashing eyes as though it’s just another member of his crew. “I don’t want her being lonely while I’m gone, and she’ll need someone to keep her out of trouble.” He says it all so seriously that Katara can’t help but laugh. He shoots her a dry look. “See what I mean?”</p><p>Humming in approval, Druk nuzzles his hand before rolling over to stand by Katara, its artificial gaze lifting up to look at its newfound masters with pure adoration.</p><p>Zuko moves to go but hesitates. “Katara…” He lingers, voice cracking slightly.</p><p>That’s all she needs. She pulls him down by the collar of his suit, impulsively pressing her lips to his. The words bubble up in her chest again, but she shoves them down, meeting Zuko’s molten gaze with her own. She dismisses whatever he’s about to say with a single shake of her head. “Come back to me.”</p><p>Without another word, Zuko turns his back on her, walking onto the <em> White Lotus </em> with a heart wrenching sense of resignation. His uncle’s there to meet him, placing a guiding hand on his back. He lifts a wrinkled hand up to Katara in a wave. One of the crew draws the door closed, and Zuko disappears from her sight.</p><p>Fumbling to find the tracker, Katara grips it in unsteady hands and pulls the different pieces apart, stuffing the flat part back into her pocket and discretely flinging the disc at the ship. Upon making contact with the belly of the ship, spidery legs push out from the disc, clinging to the clunker tightly. It activates with a light beep, and Druk eyes her curiously.</p><p>“What?” she doesn’t appreciate the judging look the droid casts at her. Motioning for it to follow her, she leads it away from the ship as the engines roar to life, a low grumble reverberating throughout this section of the hangar. Despite the general’s halfhearted reassurances, Katara knows that this ship has <em> definitely </em>seen better days.</p><p>A steel wall activates between them and the <em> White Lotus </em> with a startling sense of finality, causing Katara to jump even though she was expecting it. She can no longer see the ship, but she can hear it when it takes off, launching into the black abyss of sky surrounding them, taking Zuko oppressively far away from her.</p><p>Druk lets out a mournful sound, and she kneels beside it, opening her arms to the sad little droid. “I know, Druk,” she whispers, glad that no one’s still present in this secluded section of the hangar. Strange as it is, this moment between her and Zuko’s newly discovered droid is for them alone. With a deep sigh, she whispers, “Zuko… When will I see you?” Knowing that she’ll receive no answer, she shivers, hugging Druk even tighter and already missing her lost prince.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so hiiii thank you if you've made it all the way to the end - like i said in the note above, i actually just released a song yesterday, and i wanted to try my hand at writing a songfic for it, and it kinda... it became this oneshot lol, which then spiraled into plans for a full longfic.</p><p>i don't exactly know how a sci fi fic will do within the zutara fandom so i guess this is just my way of performing an interest check before i invest into spinning this into something more, lol.</p><p>let me know what you think if you'd like (about the song or about the oneshot or both) n say hi via <a href="http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you wanna! i always enjoy hearin from y'all.</p><p>Elsie/Zel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>